Basically Death Battle 1: Eren Yeager vs Kratos
by Slake Jericho
Summary: Two rage-filled badasses go one on one in the first episode of Basically Death Battle.


**(Death Battle theme)**

 **Wiz: Rage, the one thing that comes to mind when you're annoyed, controls many people.**

 **Boomstick: Or if you want to punch someone in the face!**

 **Wiz: Like Eren Jeager, the titan killer and shifter.**

 **Boomstick: And Kratos, the God killing murderous psychopath! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick!**

 **Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to see who would win a death battle!**

In Shiganshina, Eren was peacefully flying through the streets when he noticed Kratos. He went towards him.

"I haven't seen you around here before," Eren said as he landed. "And you don't look like you're from here."

"Allow me to introduce myself," Kratos said as he pulled out his swords. "I am Kratos, the God of War."

Eren thought that Kratos was wanting a fight, as he pulled out his swords too.

 **FIGHT!**

Eren darted at Kratos and sliced at him, but Kratos blocked all the attacks. Kratos kicked Eren in the stomach, sending him backwards to the ground. Eren quickly got to his feet and again ran at Kratos. He went to slice him, but again Kratos blocked it. Kratos overpowered Eren, throwing his swords out of his hands. Eren ran to pick them up, but he was kneed in the gut. Kratos went to punch Eren, but he blocked it before punching Kratos in the chest. He kicked him in the leg but Kratos lifted Eren above his head and threw him at a house. Eren got up, and noticed that his swords were right next to him. Kratos threw one of his swords at Eren. Eren rolled out of the way, picking his swords up in the process, as the sword got stuck in the wall. Eren pounced at Kratos, and started slicing at him with both swords. Kratos was having trouble blocking both of Eren's attacks with just one sword. Eren started getting the upper hand, when Kratos suddenly knocked Eren's swords away again. Eren immediately kicked Kratos's hand, making him drop his sword too. Eren raised his hands in a fighting stance, wanting a fist fight. Eren and Kratos lunged at each other, exchanging punches and kicks. Kratos threw Eren over his head, as he landed back-first on the ground. Eren got to his feet again and turned to Kratos. Kratos picked up his sword and then pulled his other sword out of the wall. Eren knew that he couldn't beat Kratos in his human form, so he bit his hand as a bright, yellow light travelled across Shiganshina. Standing there was a massive humanoid beast. The Rogue Titan roared and charged at Kratos as they both ran at each other. The Rogue Titan tried to stomp on Kratos, but he barely rolled out of the way as the Rogue Titan left a huge crater in the ground. Kratos cut the Rogue Titan's heel as he screamed. Steam shot out of it, taking Kratos by surprise and blocking his vision. The Rogue Titan turned around and kicked Kratos, sending him flying across the streets. Kratos backflipped, landing on his feet, as the Rogue Titan ran at him again. His heel was starting to regenerate as he roared. He went to kick Kratos again, but Kratos rolled out of the way again. He sliced at both of the Rogue Titan's heels. The Rogue Titan suddenly crushed Kratos with his hand and grabbed him. Kratos tried to break free, as the Rogue Titan was squeezing the life out of him. Kratos managed to pull one of his arms out and he cut the Rogue Titan's hand. The Rogue Titan let go of Kratos as Kratos climbed onto his arm. He ran up the Rogue Titan's arm while digging his swords into his skin. Steam followed right behind him as the Rogue Titan raised his other arm. He tried to swat Kratos away, but he rolled out of the way onto the Rogue Titan's shoulder. The Rogue Titan accidentally hit his arm, causing it to be ripped off. Kratos meanwhile sliced at the Rogue Titan's shoulder. The Rogue Titan turned his head sideways, and managed to grab Kratos's leg in his teeth. He started to bite down as blood spilled out. The Rogue Titan grabbed Kratos's upper body with his still attached arm and started pulling and biting at the same time. He was trying to rip Kratos in half! Kratos cut the Rogue Titan's arm before stabbing his lower mouth. He cut himself free as the Rogue Titan let go of him. Kratos was falling, but before he could hit the ground, he dug his swords into the Rogue Titan's leg. He started climbing his leg until he arrived at his other shoulder. Kratos looked to decapitate this massive beast as he dug his sword into the side of the Rogue Titan's neck. The Rogue Titan realised what was happening and quickly grabbed Kratos. He then pulled his arm backwards before throwing Kratos. Kratos sped through the air across Shiganshina until he hit the wall that was keeping the titans out. He started climbing up the wall as he reached the top. He treated his wounds as the Rogue Titan walked towards him. He the started running and then started sprinting towards Kratos. Kratos then had an idea. He jumped down as the Rogue Titan was still running. Kratos plummeted down to the Rogue Titan as he raised his swords above his head. He then dug both of his swords into the Rogue Titan's eyes. The Rogue Titan screamed in pain as Kratos jumped onto his shoulder. He then proceeded to dig his swords into the Rogue Titan's neck. He then ran around the Rogue Titan's neck, until he reached where he was before. The Rogue Titan's head slowly started to fall off. The Rogue Titan's head then came off as he fell limp. Kratos stood over the body of the Rogue Titan and walked away.

 **KO!**

 **Boomstick: Oh man! That's what you call a…uh…God damn it!**

 **Wiz: Even though Eren was a force to be reckoned with in his titan form, Kratos has faced much bigger and dangerous opponents before.**

 **Boomstick: Like his almost twin-named brother, Cronos!**

 **Wiz: The winner is Kratos.**


End file.
